If I Fall For You, I'll Never Recover
by Debstennersson
Summary: Natasha and Clint before her interrogetion, but what happens when she finds Clint's been compromised?
1. Chapter 1

One word: interrogation. That's what the evening plans were. I've been working myself into the ground for S.H.I.E.L.D ever since they recruited me, but I'll take it. I finished up my makeup, added touch ups to my hair, and slid the short, black dress over my body. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Clint was no where to be found. I looked around the room, and there was no sign of him.  
"Where is that bird b-" I was instantly cut off by someone pouncing up behind me. I would've swung around and dropkicked the fool that did it until I knew that it was a little birdie, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. We began laughing hysterically.  
"You know, I would turn around and beat you senseless, but this feels way too amazing to stop." I told him as he rans his lips up and down my neck, pressing kisses, making sure to not miss a spot on my neck. A small moan escaped my lips, as he moved down to my shoulder, and I felt his lips curve into a smile. I turned in his arms, wrapping mine around his neck, my forehead touching his, lips inches apart.  
"I need you to zip me up, babe." I told him with a smile.  
"Well, you know I would, but you really just need to slide that dress back off and get into my bed." he replied as he began to pull the dress straps off my shoulders. I punched him in the stomach, foreheads still touching and pulled my straps back up.  
"I have an interrogation. You're just going to have to control yourself till after." I told him seductively. He zipped up my dress and then picked me up. He carried me over to the table and put me down on it. He moved my dress higher up my thighs and pulled me toward him, so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I threw my arms around his neck and locked him in a kiss, while he wound his arms around me. I pulled away, still lips touching and whispered to him.  
"I have to go, babe." He pulled away, lifting me up from the counter and walk into the bedroom. He followed, and as I went to sit down on the bed, he came over and laid his head in my lap, against my stomach, looking up at me, holding my hand in his. I looked back down at him and smiled, but he didn't smile back. He looked up at me, longingly.  
"Please be careful, Natasha." he said to me.  
"I know, you say that before every so-"  
"I know, and I know you will be fine, I just... I like to keep reminding you that you have a reason to fight for your life. To make it out alive. You give me a reason to live, so you should have one too." he told me sincerely. I looked down at him, tears bottling up in my eyes. I grabbed his shirt by the neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He wound his arms around me, and we fell together on the bed. He began to push the dress up my thighs, then he pulled me into his lap, taking my legs and wrapping them around his waist, and a moan escaped my lips, but he just smiled. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled my body against his. We stayed like that, lips locked, for what felt like hours. I pulled my lips away a little to where they were still touching his.  
"I really need to go now." I whispered against his lips. We finally got up off the bed and went into the kitchen. He pressed a kiss to my lips again, then my cheek, nose, forehead, neck, shoulder, and back to my lips again. We both smiled at each other.  
"Yeah, if you don't go now, I'm pretty sure that that little, sexy, black dress will be on the floor, as well as any other clothing you have on. And you'll be in that bed, with me." he replied in that deep, rough, sexy voice of his.  
"That sounds promising." I said seductively, while a smile curved on my lips. He smiled back and pressed one last long, passionate kiss to my lips. I pulled away and wrapped him in a tight hug and buried my face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me just as tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I lifted my head off his shoulder to look at him, and I moved my hands up to wrap around his neck.  
"Just be careful." he said with a smile and I laughed as he pressed playful kisses to my neck, shoulder, collarbone, forehead, cheek, nose, and countinuely pressed small kisses to my lips over and over. I moved my hands to his face and rubbed my thumb across his cheek.  
"I will." I replied.  
"Well, go hurry with the mission and get back here. I'm not finished with you yet." he said playfully, as a smile crept on his lips.  
"Oh don't worry, I won't be long at all, baby." I replied seductively and pressed another kiss to his lips. I pulled away and made my way to the door. I turned and waved him bye, and he waved as well, but when I shut the door behind me, I didn't realize that may be the last time I see Clint as himself. Cause when I came back, it wasn't Clint. It was Loki in disguise as Clint. Clint had been compromised.


	2. Chapter 2

He did it. He put Clint under his spell. He took my Clint away. He ripped away my heart, my life, my light. He took away the one thing in my life worth living for, he took away the man I know and love...and I was going to do everything in the entire known universe to get him back.  
After I went to Calcutta to recruit Banner, I jumped right back to more important matters, finding Clint. We couldn't trace Loki or Clint, and my hope of finding him grew smaller and smaller. I had to leave the bridge of the Helicarrier to take a breather. I couldn't sit there and let Fury, Hill and Coulson see me break down in tears.  
"Romanoff! Where do you th-"  
"I'm taking a breather! Hope there's not a problem with that, asshole!" I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face, as I walked away angrily. I knew I was going to pay for that remark later, but I didn't care. I just wanted Clint back. I wanted him back in my arms. I wanted his arms wrapped around me. His rough, yet smooth hands on my cheek. His soft, blissful lips on mine. I walked and walked and walked for so long, probably circled the whole Helicarrier, trying to clear my head, trying to fight the tears that were still coming. I was walking through the containment unit, when suddenly something was swung to the back of my knees, and I went down. I jumped back up quickly to find it was Clint, still trying to swing at me, even shoot arrows. I blocked his hit, then swung at him. He grabbed my wrist and twisted, but I used that to my advantage and flipped over his arm, grabbing his quiver, while he turned toward me, pulling out an arrow. I swung at him with the quiver, and it turned into a sword match with a quiver and an arrow. I knocked the arrow out of his hand and swung my calve to the back of his knees. I sat down on him, pinning his arms to the floor. He was fighting to get away, trying to swing and kick, doing anything he could.  
"Clint, Clint, ssshhh, stop! You're fine, you're fine! Stop fighting me! It's me Natasha. C'mon, you remember me, you know me." I told him calmly. He began to stop his fighting, and I think he was coming back. He stared into my eyes.  
"Natasha?" he whispered.  
"Yes! Yes, baby, it's Natasha!" I replied. I let go of his arms and took his face in my hands. "Yes. It's Natasha." He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me into his kiss, then I felt his hands move from my lower back around to my chest. I should've seen it coming. He pushed me off him, hard, throwing me against the pole. I landed on the floor with a thud.  
"Aahhhh - Jesus!" I yelled after I landed. I was bleeding from my head, and surely after that hit, there'd be a bruise the size of Jupiter tomorrow. I couldn't get up no matter how hard I tried,my ankle throbbing in pain, not able to even move my leg with a pole laying on it. Clint began walking over to me.  
"Clint...please." I said weakly, holding out my hand. Instead of help, he bent down and picked me up by the throat with one hand, lifting me up. I struggled to get away, as he lifted me up to the highest point he could. I felt myself going, but I wouldn't let myself do it. I was going to help Clint, fix him, even if it killed me.  
"Cl..Clint," I couldn't talk, with his hand wrapping further and further around my neck, "i..it's m..me. Plea..se stop! You...you're hu...rting me! You g..otta brea..bre..break Loki. Thi..s is what he wa..nts!" He stared at me, expressionless, then I saw him began to squint his eyes, closing them tightly. His eyes turning back to their beautiful brown again. I felt myself blacking out, seeing the light.  
"Wha.." he said weakly, but when he saw me in his grasp, he instantly dropped me into his arms. "NATASHA! Oh my god! Wha.. What have I done?!" He sat down with me in his arms, holding me close, crying into my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes again, and I wound my hand with his. He lifted his head when he felt my hand and locked his lips with mine. I pulled myself closer to him, sitting up in his lap, and he wrapped his arm further around me. He pulled away, but I pulled him back into my kiss. He pushed away now.  
"Natasha! Just stop!" he yelled angrily. I stared at him in hurt, pain, agony, heartbreak. He lifted me off him, got up and started to walk away. I jumped up after him.  
"Clint what are you doing?!" I yelled after him. He turned around swiftly tears in his eyes and started walking toward me.  
"You wanna know what I'm doing? I'm trying to get as far away from you as possible so I don't hurt you again! Why do you want to be near, touch me, even look at me after I tried to kill you?!" he was yelling, crying. We were only inches away from each other now. I held out my arms and pulled him into a hug, crying myself. He pulled away again.  
"Clint! Please stop pulling away from me! Look, it wasn't you who tried to kill me. You had no control! It was all Loki, Loki tried to kill me, not you! You would never do this, Clint!" I told him, pointing at my neck. He looked away, and I took his hand and held it to my neck. He looked back up, still crying, and I was as well. "These weren't you. I love your touch. I need your touch. I need you to live and breathe, Clint." He moved his hand from my neck to my cheek. I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him into my kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, walking me back, pressing me up against the wall. He moved his hands up my body to pull my arms up against the wall, holding them there. I smiled into his kiss.  
"I think I'm gonna need to make up for that lost time." he said in his sexy, deep, husky voice.  
"I'm not gonna argue with that." I whispered against his lips, seductively.  
"Just take off your clothes and get in my bed." he whispered against my lips, and I smiled back at him.  
"Take me there." I replied smiling seductively. He smiled at me, and we left and made our way to the infirmary. Our excuse: I needed some "stitching" done, stitching that would take all night. 3


End file.
